


Form Fitting

by SeasaltDynasty



Series: Form Fitting [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One-Shot, Smut, axel/kairi - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltDynasty/pseuds/SeasaltDynasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi has a little trouble in the Hot Topic dressing room. Smut warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - more for you to read, if you're interested!

Halloween was only five days off, and Kairi still didn't have a costume. Her friends had been showing more and more skin with each passing year - last Halloween, dressing up as cowgirls with Olette and Namine, she'd been the only one in long sleeves and pants. But this year would be different, Kairi decided. It was her turn to make Riku stutter and Sora blush...not that it was hard to make Sora blush.

After dinner, she rode to the mall and locked her bike near the entrance. Where to start, though? She wandered blindly from one side of the mall to the next. Only after she passed a sign reading "50% Costume Mark-Down" did Kairi backtrack and hesitate outside of Hot Topic.

She'd never been in the store alone. Usually she wandered in, arms threaded through her friends', to pick over t-shirts before school started. Sometimes she bought buttons, or keychains, and the employees usually rolled their eyes at Kairi while she counted out her money. Well, so what if she preferred Fall-Out Boy to those awful screaming bands? Why did they have to wear masks, anyway? She gazed into the strobe-lit display window for a few more seconds before waltzing inside.

Conspicuous. That's how Kairi felt, in her pink dress and pink shoes. But she seemed to be the only one in the shop. Visibly more relaxed, she mouthed along to the Weezer song playing overhead and scanned around for the girls' costumes.

"Help you?"

She jumped, and immediately regretted it. The employee smirking down at her had spiky red hair and a black leather jacket, not to mention facial tattoos. Kairi wasn't intimidated, exactly - just annoyed at how much her fright had amused him.

"Yeah, you can," she snapped. "I'm looking for a corset."

She hadn't planned to say it. Still, she liked the idea of showing up on Halloween night wearing one. The idea must have been buried in her subconscious until now.

"Really," mused the employee. The handwriting on his name-tag read Axel; the Sharpie 'x' looked smudged. "Let me guess. You wanna be Superwoman?"

His eyes were shining. 'You're not funny,' Kairi wanted to say, but remarks like that only made his type laugh harder. "You're wearing contacts, aren't you?" she asked instead. "I can tell. No one has eyes that freaky."

It was true, Kairi had never seen acid-green eyes like his before.

Instead of looking insulted, however, Axel just grinned more broadly than ever. "Nope," he said cheerfully. "Au naturel."

She ignored him.

Much to her dismay, the costume section was extremely picked-over. There were loose fishnet stockings and plenty of skull jewelry, but only a few corsets. Including a Superwoman corset. But there was also a blue-and-white corset made to look like Alice in Wonderland, and even though she was no longer an _extra_ small, there was no way in hell she'd give Axel the satisfaction of trying on the other one.

She brought the Alice corset to the back of the store, toward the dressing rooms. Axel was busy skulking around the entrance - probably keeping an eye out for shoplifters. It wasn't until Kairi tried to open one of the black doors that she realized it was locked, and that she needed an employee to open it.

Groaning out loud, she made the walk of shame back to Axel. He was leaning an elbow against the clearance sign and tapping his foot to an ACDC song, apparently oblivious to Kairi. She couldn't help but think to herself that Axel was _hot_ \- a favorite word of Riku's.

Before she could grit her teeth and ask the question, Axel turned to face her with a keyring spinning around his little finger. "Excellent choice," he said, smirking yet again at the costume in her hands, and Kairi couldn't tell whether he was fucking with her or not. He was already leading her to the back of the store in long strides.

"We have matching tights," he said, still deadpan as he unlocked one of those heavy black doors for her. "Fishnets, actually. Too much?"

"Yes," she forced out. Her face felt hot.

"Too bad," he said, mock-pouting. "You'll put all the boys into mourning."

Kairi gaped after him. Olette always threatened to smack the older guys who cat-called after them on the street, but this was surprisingly...flattering. Not that she would ever admit it. Her face flushing even more deeply, she stepped into the dressing room and closed it behind her.

A tiny, devilish part of her brain was tempted to leave the door cracked. Let him catch a glimpse of something...maybe he'd leave his number on the receipt, or more...

But she fought that idea back. After stepping into the corset, Kairi had to wriggle to get the fabric over her hips. 'Too tight,' she thought. Especially after fumbling to knot the back of the corset together. It felt like she was stuck in a tube, or someone was trying to give her the Heimlich maneuver. Why did anyone choose to wear stuff like this?

Of course, she understood why after a glimpse at the full-view mirror. Her waist looked impossibly small and her chest impossibly full, just like a lingerie model's. Kairi coudn't resist doing a little twirl when she imagined Riku's reaction. His eyes would pop out of his head, most likely. And Sora, she thought with relish, Sora might even faint.

She couldn't wait to get home and hide the costume under her bed. Still admiring her reflection, Kairi reached behind and started plucking at the knots she'd created.

Except...was she undoing the knots, or knotting them even more? In her haste, the strings seemed to be bunching up. She tried turning the corset around to unlace it from the front, but it wouldn't even budge. Kairi felt the blood drain from her face. In a last ditch effort, she tried looking backwards into the mirror. All she could make out was a giant ball of knots before her neck started to ache, and she had to face front again. There had to be at least ten hitches back there. How was she going to get out of the corset without...

"You alright in there, Alice?"

She gasped an automatic "Yes." Giving Axel a voluntary peepshow was one thing, but asking him to unravel the corset with his own hands was another. He wouldn't be able to breathe for laughing. He might even leave her in the dressing rooms until closing time, just to make the situation even funnier for himself.

But did she have any other choice?

"Alrighty, then," came Axel's reply. She felt the blood rush back into her face at the sound of his footsteps, and before she could reconsider, Kairi blurted: "Wait!"

Maybe it was the urgency in her voice that made his sound urgent now, too. "Hey - What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she said slowly, wondering how to explain with some dignity. "It's just, there's something wrong with...I can't get out."

"Can't get out?" he repeated, sounding bewildered. "Is the door jammed?"

How she wished that were the case.

"Axel," she said finally, hopelessly. "I'm stuck in the corset."

The instant bark of laughter she expected never came. In fact, there was a long draft of silence that made Kairi uncomfortable. What was he thinking? Had he left her alone, as she'd feared?

"Axel," she whined. Tears threatened to blur her vision; she blinked them back. "Help me. Please."

"This isn't some prank, is it?" she heard Axel growl in reply. "I could lose my fucking job."

"It isn't," she gasped, "I swear it isn't. I just need you to untie the knots."

There was another block of silence. "Okay," Axel said, surprisingly wary. "I'm coming in."

Clutching the garment to herself as tightly as possible, Kairi spun around and sighed in relief. She waited to hear the doorknob twist open before edging herself closer to the wall, making room for him. "Thank you," she said weakly.

"Fucking hell," he said, disregarding her. Kairi could feel his eyes on her back. "What'd you _do_ , Alice?"

"Nothing!" she said defensively. His fingers were already plucking at the mess; she could feel a string loosening somewhere. "And my name isn't Alice, it's Kairi."

"Well, Kairi, I feel pretty sorry for you. If you can't even take off your own clothes..." Axel ended the thought with a dark chuckle. Kairi felt the exhale of breath on the back of her neck as he kept at it, picking apart knot after knot.

She was very glad Axel couldn't see the fresh color rising in her cheeks. In truth, she never had stripped someone else down. She had let Sora pass second base, briefly and in the dark, and she had let Roxas pass third after drinking too much rum. But he had taken off his own pants, and then...Kairi rolled her hips at the memory.

Right into Axel's frontside. She gasped out loud, both horrified and gratified beyond measure as she felt something harden under the black denim. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Axel replied, but his voice sounded agitated. He put more distance between them before working at the next knot.

Kairi told herself not to move an inch. The knowledge of what she'd just done, however, continued to race through her mind. Was it just the corset that made him so hard? Or was it possible that he found her attractive regardless?

They couldn't have much time left together - Axel was regrettably dextrous. Any minute he was going to finish unlacing and leave Kairi alone to change. The thought of it made Kairi completely lose her subtlety, arching her back so that her ass rubbed Axel's hard-on very deliberately this time.

"I knew it," he snapped, jumping away from her. "You did this to yourself, didn't you? Go fuck yourself."

But she reached out and seized Axel's hand before it could wrench the door open. "Would you," she started, her skin buzzing. "Would you, um, want to?"

They were face-to-face now. His cock grew even harder at Kairi's frank question, and the tremor in her voice made him realize the truth. He whispered it anyway.

"You're serious."

She nodded, pressing her face into Axel's shoulder and inhaling the leathery smell. "You'd be my first," she said nervously, letting her eyes close. "I _want_ you to be my first. Because I want to enjoy it."

To her surprise, Axel chuckled. "I'm not going to take your virginity in a dressing-room, Kairi."

'Dejected' wasn't a strong enough word. She released him as though she'd been burnt. The corset was loose enough to wriggle out of, now, and all she wanted was to run far away and curl up into a ball and let her chest heave into sobs as it was already threatening to do.

"Hey," Axel said, watching the transformation taking place behind her eyes. He gripped her, though she went slack. "Hey, hey, hey..."

"I get it," she said stiffly. "You're not interested. You can leave now."

"No, you _don't_ 'get it.'" He waited for her watery eyes to meet his before going on. "You think I'm not interested in taking off that ridiculous costume and grinding you into the wall? Let me correct you - I'm _very_ interested. But there's no chance of me taking a sweet little virgin that way. It's just not how I operate. Got it memorized?"

She could only blink up at him.

"If you want to cum right now, Kairi, I'll make you." He pressed one of his knees between her legs until Kairi gave an involuntary spasm, her eyes wide. "But if you want me to *fuck* you, I'm going to do it properly. Not inside a Hot Topic."

"When?" she gasped. His knee was still digging into her, holding most of her weight. She was seized with the impulse to take her feet off the ground and let Axel make good on his promise, but she needed to know. "When can we do it?"

"Shhhh." Kairi's thighs tightened as he ground into her. "Is this hitting your clit, sweetheart? Or do I need to use my hands?"

"In...in a second." She was surprised at how good it could feel without their skin even touching. Panting, she let her eyes close.

"That's right. Let me take care of everything," Axel purred. He took Kairi's wrists into his hands, still moving, letting her soaked panties soak his jeans too. "You must be close, Kairi. Maybe this is all you need."

"No," she whimpered, light-heated already from panting so hard. "Do...more. Please."

In the next second, Axel was on his knees in front of her. She could see his acid-green eyes dilating, but there was no time to think of returning the favor because his warm hands were between her thighs, tugging the wet fabric out of the way, and the way he was looking up at Kairi made her knees go weak.

"Oh...oh. _Axel!_ "

She'd expected Axel to simply plunge his fingers into her, but instead his fingertips were lightly tapping the wet slit of her pussy. Kairi couldn't help it - she gave a long, low moan.

"Be quiet." He was back on his feet in an instant, smothering her mouth with his cum-sticky palm. "I know how close you are, sweetheart, I can feel you about to fall apart, but I need you to be quiet for me."

Kairi nodded, but his other hand was already at work. One finger slipped into her opening and then held still, waiting for her to squirm before she was rewarded with another slim finger. "Ready?"

She threw her arms around Axel's neck and bucked into his hand. After a dark chuckle, it began.

His two fingers moved impossibly fast in and out. At the speed of light Kairi felt his knuckles hitting her clit, letting her cum pool into his hand. She wanted him to do it harder, deeper, but his fingers kept moving at the same lightning-fast pace that left her wanting and made her shudder into Axel's neck. "Fuck," he hissed. 

Kairi felt a ridiculous headrush as she reached the top. Latching onto Axel, she threw her legs around his waist and rode his hand freely, pumping on and off, trembling through an orgasm that lasted at least an entire minute. 

It took even longer for the world to come swimming back into focus. Pink-faced, Kairi lowered her feet to the ground. It was quite a drop - she hadn't realized how tall Axel was. Only when he crouched down to tug her panties back up were they face-to-face. She'd never seen anyone's face look this smug.

"So...is that a yes to the corset?" 


End file.
